


Forgiven

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Anything but that





	Forgiven

Mariko wanted to be anywhere but here. All his instincts were yelling at him to get out. You need to face your problems head on, he kept telling himself. And so here he was, in the Bismark, across the table from one of the people in the world he hated the most.

His mother.

“It’s been so long...Mariko,” Palala Pala said, stumbling on the name. Mariko grinned a little bit at that. At least she got the name right. “It’s been...gods, still five years still.”

“You do remember our last meeting, no? When father literally tried to drag me away from the Path of the Twelve. By the ear?” Mariko said, his eyes filled with disdain.

“Ah...yes.” Palala said, looking down at the menu in shame. “Tis why I arranged for this dinner to be here, away from a place I know you don’t want to go back to if you can’t help it.”

“Mm.” Mariko said, glancing down at his menu. He knew Syngigeim was in the kitchen today, very much for his sake so… “I’ll take a Steamed Catfish.”

“Same for me,” Palala said. Now time for agonizing waiting and attempting to make polite conversation. “So, you helped slew the leader of the XIV legion and prevented the Garleans from taking over!”

“Yes, mother. Glad to finally be rid of Gaius.”

“So what are your plans now?”

“Honestly, I’m sorta taking a break right now. I’m  more just relaxing and fishing at this point.”

“But you’re still tied to your Free Company right? I can offer financial assistance! If you would allow me-”

  
  
“No. We have crafters and gatherers and all that we need, we can make ourselves.”

Palala nodded. “I am aware of the fact that many of your guildmates parents offer their own contributions. Some as crafters. One even fights alongside you all.  I just wanted to help as they do.”

Mariko sighed. “And what then? Do you even realize what you did to me? The hurt and pain I feel because of what you allowed?”

“Can you at least let me try to make up for that?” Palala said.

“Not when your money is tied to his!” Mariko shouted. “It’s tainted and wrong and I refuse. Why do you think I changed my name in the first place? Because I want nothing to do with you and him and  anything!”

Palala was blinking back tears. Good. Feel a little bit of how he felt all those years, taking his father’s punishments. It’s your fault. You married him.

“I intend for this to be our final meeting,” Mariko said.

“But- why? I raised you! Cared for you! Didn’t I protect you from him,” Palala said, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face.

“No. No you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> :/
> 
> I'm not too satisfied with this one. Kinda was struggling with how to form this idea all day and then bleh. But a fill is a fill. (And that's the point of the exercise, to break perfection)


End file.
